


My sun was here all along

by RainbowGalaxyA



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGalaxyA/pseuds/RainbowGalaxyA
Summary: A short Solaire x Chosen undead fluff fic, I haven't written in months and wrote this at 2 am and because I'm mildly fixated on solaire, I'm sorry if it's a mess
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	My sun was here all along

You huffed heavily as you watched Lord Gwyn collapse on the ground, finally succumbing to his wounds as you couldn't believe what you had done, you had finally fulfilled your destiny, all the while keeping your trusty companion Solaire at your side and alive, it wasn't easy but you had done it.

"Jolly good my friend!" Solaire beamed as he came over and gave you a firm pat on the back, you could tell he was also winded from the fight, the sound of heavy breathing coming from his helmet as he leaned over "I knew we'd be able to do it"

The notion made your heart, or at least what was left of it, flutter, you'd be lying if you said you hadn't developed some feelings for the undead over your travels, and hey, who could blame you "there was never a doubt in my mind, but now comes a point, where I don't know what I should do" you said after catching your breath, sitting on your knees and looking up at the knight, hands coming up and removing your helmet setting it besides yourself, catching the slight stagger Solaire had when you did so, but ignoring it before the knight sat down next to you.

"Well, what do you feel would be best to do?" He asked as he fully set his sword down, looking at the bonfire in front of the both of you, the wavering flame almost seeming like it was yearning to be kindled with the soul of Gwyn.

"That's the thing, I know I wish to Kindle the flame and continue the cycle, at least that's what I believe would be best" you replied plainly, looking over at solaire before continuing "But if I do, I don't know if I'd ever get to see you again."

Solaire seemed to be taken aback by this, seeming to be in thought for a second before responding "Do.. you really mean that?" His voice was quiet now, shifting how he was sitting.

"Well of course it is! I'd be lying if I said I hadn't grown fond of you" you responded with a small smile, watching the Knights reaction before watching him take of his helmet, taken aback by how stunning he was, as well as the expression on his face.

"Of course, I should've figured you would've by now, or at least hoped you would have" he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, looking at your tenderly as you felt your cheeks go warm "all this time and I couldn't see that the sun I was looking for was in front of me all along" he said with a small chuckle, scooting closer to you slowly, taking his hand in yours as he looked at you leaning over a little "and it was foolish of me to not realize just how incandescent you are my sun" he said warmly before leaning in to give you a small kiss on the cheek, causing you to warm up more at the contact, taking his hand in yours.

The moment lasted for a minute or two, both of you enjoying the other's company before you sighed heavily and frowned, looking at solaire a little sadly as you glanced towards the bonfire  
"I'm going to have to do this, and I hope I'll see you after this" you said with a heavy tinge of sadness in your voice giving him another kiss on the cheek before you pulled yourself up, sneaking a glance at solaire before you started making your way towards the bonfire.

The last thing you heard from Solaire before he returned to his world was a soft and loving  
"Be Safe my Sun"


End file.
